Beloved Friend
by Chocoholic101012
Summary: I lost someone close to me that i'll never get the chance to see them again. I regret it I really do but, you have to get over the hardship and think about the good moments you had with that person.


Hello everyone this is my first story and I hope you guys enjoy it :) All the characters mentioned in here are all mine except for Wicked I don't own that sadly lol and my own story idea! This is just a One shot so no more after this one.

* * *

My sister Anne and I were super close. We did everything together! We did each other nails, went shopping with each other, and most importantly told each other our most inner secrets. I guess you could say me and Anne were like the yin and yang symbol. Anne was the bright spirited one where as I was the shy quiet person and when you put us together we balanced each of our strengths and weaknesses. Were actually fraternal twins so we have no similarities in looks at all but, born on the same day. I have shoulder length chocolate brown hair while Anne was the opposite with her elf white hair that was beyond help with the curls that went to her ears. The only thing we shared in common was our very bright blue eyes. I loved my sister I really did but, ever since we go into High School we seemed to be growing more distant with each other. I was the type of person who was more interested when the next volume of Harry Potter came out compared to Anne being what jock on the football was hotter. It's not the same like it used to be. My sister acts like she doesn't even know me when her 'posse' comes over on Fridays after the football games (woo…). It pisses me of yea! Though I never told her, I didn't WANT to tell her that is. My life was perfect until high school. What am I suppose to say to her? Sorry Anne, but I don't really like who you hang out with, can't you just leave them be? No way! Not in a million years! It hurts me… It really hurts me so much. Every day at school I have to be the one who gets picked on while Anne gets the perfect life. It makes me hate her! The only way I get through the day is that I know I can go home and be done with the bullying and boring school. Except the routine starts all over again. And again. And again every single day of my high school life. My room is kind of like my safety zone from all the stuff that happens in the real world.

When I was little I was so terrified of the basement. My mom told me a story about if I don't behave like a good little girl the monster in the basement will come and kidnap me! Every night I would slowly take a peek at the basement door to check and make sure nothing escaped. Then I would quickly run up the stairs barely tripping over myself along the way back to my room where I'd close my door and lock it. I had this soft warm feeling afterwards that felt like someone was protecting me by staying in my bedroom. Anne was the bravest person I knew. She really was I'm telling you. When I had done my usual routine every night Anne came one day in the night and lead me towards the basement door. I was scared out of my mind thinking, is she trying to let that monster kidnap me! I tried to run away but, Anne got the best of me for being a foot shorter then her and dragged me down the steps like a helpless stuffed animal. I never been in the basement before and thought of it like what you see in horror films, dark, dusty, and hear noises. I was getting Goosebumps from the cold leading us down there. Literally! I stopped squirming after we made it down the last step and when I took a look around I was shocked. The walls were painted a different shade of purple (dark on top light on bottom). And the floor had a nice grayish tone to it and was incredibly soft! Man oh man would I have loved to sleep right on that floor. Anne stared right at me and said with a grin on her face, "That wasn't so bad now was it Lina?" I blushed slightly at how scared I was for not ever going down here at all to notice this place wasn't so bad after all. "Heh", was my only response to Anne when we ventured back upstairs and into our rooms. I never, I repeat never was I going to listen to my mom's stories ever again. I guess you could call me a gullible person and some people take advantage to that. Sadly my dear 'sweet' mother was one of those people. I wished they DID take gullible out of that dang dictionary! Besides my point Anne and I always did stick together when times got tough. Like once when we had lost our beloved dog Fluffy… Still regret picking that name after seeing a cat commercial about buying them the nutritional food instead of the yucky type.

Fluffy (who was a male in fact) was a bulldog that had multiple tan dots over his back and ears and around one eye. He did remind me of a cat because some had squished up faces. He was the best dog you could ever ask for! He was well behaved and never barked except for when a miniature dog was around (have no clue why). One day when Anne and I went to school we had stayed after for a club. Fluffy always waited at the front door for us and didn't move an inch until he heard the bus come down our street, except we never were on the bus that day. Instead of having a glass door (we do now) we had a screen door so fresh air could come in and out without letting bugs in. Fluffy probably wondering what happened to us and immediately broke through the screen like it was just paper! He went dashing down the street and stopped in the middle of the road and tried sniffing for our scent I guess. It was too late to move when a car came roaring by and ran Fluffy over… As it turns out the driver was texting on his phone to even notice there was something on the road at that time. When we had gotten home from our club we noticed something didn't seem right at home. My mom told us to go in the family room without asking any questions. We obeyed and when she finally came into the room she had tears starting to roll down her face smearing her makeup in the process. She told us in a quiet voice that while we were at our club Fluffy must have been worried where we were and broke through the screen and tragically got ran over by a car passing by. I was completely shocked. I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes but, I had to be strong. I did a quick glance over at Anne and she was bawling her eyes out! It looked like Niagara Falls over there! Even though I was sad about losing Fluffy she was more attached to him then I was. I gave her a big comforting hug and she gave me a hug in return and we started to cry together. Never would I forget that unlucky experience. We never did get a new pet after that. It would hurt so much to even think about what had happened with Fluffy.

Now to get back to the present it was the worst thing even more than having your parents getting a divorce. It happened only a few days ago on November 18 at around 9:00 at night. My sister Anne wanted to hang out with a couple of her friends that day for a dance party. I was actually going to build up the courage after a year of being secluded from her 'posse' and ask her if she wanted to go see Wicked with me. I knew she really wanted to see that play. When I was about to ask her she quickly turned around to face mom in the kitchen and did her puppy dog face (which was still effective even if she was 16) and begged her if she could go to a dance party with her friends. My mom thought about it and said, "Ok but, on one condition." Anne folded her arms and made a slight frown like she usually did when she didn't like where this was going. Moms finished by saying you have to take Lina with you. My jaw dropped. What was mom thinking! Did she switch her mind with some mad scientist that wanted to test his experiment on sisterly love? No. Just no. Anne was thinking the same thing as me. Probably even more to the point where she did a plastic smile for mom and dragged me out of the room with her hand by the collar of my t-shirt. She loomed over me in the dining room with a look with daggers about shoot out if I moved or made a noise. Anne said in a quiet but, stern voice, "Don't. You. Dare. Come." I gulped. Please lord what have I done to deserve this kind of treatment? If you hated my guts that bad let me be free then, just anything but this! I nodded my head slowly enough where she knew I understood. She smiled her sweet 'innocent' smile and walked upstairs to her room leaving me in the dusk of the dim lighted room. I wish she'd just die I thought. It would have been better without her then with her! Geez louise when Anne meant party she made it look more than just a party with friends. Anne wore a super short skirt that when you bended over you could see her panties! And a shirt that had long sleeves (that was better…). Plus with 3 inch high heels! If I wore heels like that I'd barely be able to stand! She hugged mom before she left and gave dad a kiss on the cheek. And before she left to go into the car she gave me a little wave with a smirk on her face. Evil I say EVIL! It's like she got possessed by a demon who wanted to take my sister away from me!

My mom, dad, and I decided to watch some TV, how fun that was… It got worse when I saw the cat commercial and it brought back the memory of Fluffy (R.I.P)! Eventually one by one we started to dose off and fall asleep until I was the last one standing. My prize was to get to change the channel finally! Woo! The phone started ringing around 9ish which woke up my parents and mom dashed to the phone before it reached voice mail then answered it. After a few seconds of silence with the TV occasionally making sounds mom placed the phone down slowly and had a faraway look that you see in old movies. She walked over to dad and whispered something in his ear barely audible to understand what she's talking about. After the long whispering she looked over at me. "Lina I have something very important to tell you", you could tell it was getting hard for her to speak when no noise came out. What is it? What could be so important in the middle of the night I thought? "Remember that party Anne went to?" she paused for a second and repeated what she had just said which made me flinch. My heart stopped beating. What about the party? What happened! I glanced at mom hoping she'd explain more but, just silence. My dad made a coughing sound to get my attention. I looked over at him. He said in a calm, careful voice, "Anne isn't coming home. She's dead. Same with the people she went with. They all died in a drunk driving incident." I was speechless. No I was mortified! (FLASHBACK) I wish she'd just die. It would have been better without her then with her! (End)I regret it, every last word of it. I didn't want her to die I had just wanted her normal self again! I wanted the old Anne back where she would care for me, play with me, heck even help me with some of my chores when she had her own to do! No, no, no this can't be happening and resulted in me having tears starting to form in my eyes. They wouldn't stop, more like they couldn't stop. I said in a drastic voice like the one you see in movies before the person dies, " Why Anne, why my sister!" After that little outbreak everyone was sleeping, but me.

I was lying in bed having all these memories floating into my head of Anne and me. Such as the time we both lost our front teeth (I lost mine but, when Anne was laughing at me I kind of slugged her in the mouth…). There was another time when we had found a box of kittens (before Fluffy) on the sidewalk and we took them into the Humane Society. Or another when it was the first time swimming and I was still learning and for revenge (of the front teeth) Anne decided to dunk me. This was NOT funny because for peats sake I couldn't even stay afloat! Anne called me rocky for months until I got the basics and could finally float without drowning. These memories were precious to me and were mine and Anne's only. Anne and I were so close but, as the saying goes 'so close yet so far'. I guess it meant like me and Anne had a close relationship but, in reality she wasn't so close to me as she had been when we were little.

The next day mom, dad, and I got ready for the funeral for Anne and the others today. I brought extra tissues because; you know how mothers are withholding emotions? Ha they can only hold it for a few seconds! Just to pass through the boring stuff we got to the church the priest did his thing, we sang songs (Amazing Grace) Hallelujah! Finally we go to the cemetery where their tombstones are and we watch all the people get buried and the last one was Anne. After she was buried I went over to look at her tombstone which read, Anne Shultz 1994-2010. I had no idea what the tombstone design would be and it was amazing! It makes me think of Anne for her love of 'Lavenders'. When we were little we went flower picking and she found this one pretty purple flower and told me it was Lavender and brought it home to show mom. Mom said it wasn't Lavender but, Anne didn't listen. It turned out to be Salvia; they had similar appearances so it wasn't that bad if Anne called them Lavender. The flower covered around her whole tombstone and without noticing until now there was some small writing on the bottom.

I squinted and it said, Beloved daughter and sister who sent her self-caring happiness to everyone she met. She will be missed but, always be remembered and loved. A single tear ran down my cheek after reading that. An old saying goes, 'you never know how important that one person is to you until they're gone.' You regret not sharing those happy moments with that person anymore but, it happens. I wish I had told Anne I was sorry for what I had done in the past and the courage to ask her to see Wicked with me. Now just me and lonely ticket number two. I understand it now, Anne and I were so close but, after high school she changed and showed me how she really was. And I wanted to her to be gone and not try to understand the real her. I got my wish except I lost someone who was far more important than a sister, but as a friend.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review =^.^=


End file.
